Kodya
'The Hunter' Appearance Kodya is a 6'0 tall, muscular young man with long, dark brown (sometimes blue-grey) hair with a single blonde streak in his bangs. His hair is tied in a low ponytail with a teal hair tie. History The details surrounding Kodya's past aren't the clearest, but we do know he has defeated a boss because of the boss sword he carries with him. He has also been trying to get to the Room of Swords for a very long time. In addition, he seemed to be very close to Gyrus in the past, and was deeply hurt by Gyrus' past betrayal. His character bio states that he is from Russia 1812 AD. Equipment Armor: In his first appearance Boss Sword: Unlike Gyrus, Kodya carries a whole Boss Sword. It was obtained from the Boss of another realm. Skills and Abilities Mind Control: Kodya has the ability to control people's minds and actions and relies on him being in physical contact with the intended victim. However, this only works on weak enemies and isn't the most reliable. Lure: Kodya also has the power to set a "Lure", which attracts enemies to a person or object he places it on, as well as the ability to soothe others, and a paralysis ability, although the latter two are unnamed. Kodya's Breaking Point, "Body Snatch", reshapes his Boss Sword into a bow of light blue energy, which fires an arrow. Whoever is hit by the arrow is possessed by Kodya's consciousness, regardless of whether they are alive or dead. Kodya's Breaking Point also seems to boost the abilities of the possessed person, as shown when Kodya took over Two's corpse and attacked One. One remarked that "Possessed" Two was faster than before, though the arrow can presumably be deflected by a strong enough enemy, like One. Kodya first uses this as a last ditch effort of sorts against One, during the Tori rescue attempt. Relationships Due to his impatient demeanor, he can appear stand-offish or even rude from people who don't know him. However, he still commands respect from his friends and is the team leader in the group that they form. Gyrus He knew Gyrus from when they were in the Room of Swords and according to Nephthys, he idolised Gyrus along with all the other residents, before Gyrus’ betrayal changed their perception of him. After this incident, Kodya volunteers himself to go and bring back Gyrus without his memories. Even with this mission in mind, Kodya can't bring himself to reset without Gyrus, and refuses to abandon him when he can't walk on his own during the Shadow Hour. Kodya still seems to care about Gyrus a lot, stating that he always believed in Gyrus and that after taking a fatal hit for him, that he wouldn't change his decision to save him. Kodya's true feelings remain blurry, but there's no doubt that he has a deep connection with Gyrus. Nephthys Nephthys seems to be very good friends with Kodya, as she gives him the nickname "Kody", and came on the voyage to help him. Trivia * Kodya is 24. * His birthday is November 19th, a Scorpio. * Sylvia refers to him in her emoji speak with a bow. * Gyrus mentions that Kodya is a good cook. Category:Male